Naruto poker
by slayer92
Summary: Sorry for the long wait i have wrettion the new chapter a few times but i keep losing it so sorry
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Poker!

Words in _italic_ are thoughts.

Our story starts of with Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and all where hanging out at Naruto's house. They were all sitting around watching TV and talking when out of no where Naruto suggests that they all play poker!

Naruto- So who wants to play a little poker?

Ino- Where did that come from? Naruto?

Neji- That sounds kind of fun. I'm in.

Hinata-Well it dose kind of sound fun.

Sasuke-Ya I am in.

Ino-Well them I am defiantly in!

Sakura-Well if Sasuke is in then lets make it a little more fun!

Naruto- What do you mean Sakura?

Sakura-Lets play strip poker!

Tenten-well if Neji I splaying them I am in!

Lee- Well I am defiantly in!

So Naruto went to his room to grab a deck of cards. When he got back all the boys where sitting next to each other on one half of the table with all the girls on the other half.

Naruto sat down next to Neji and started to deal the cards. Hinata won the first hand and of course had Naruto lose his coat. Then the next hand was won by Tenten who had Neji lose his shirt. Right after he took it Tenten started to blush. "So Tenten do you like Neji?!

Naruto yelled across the table. Tenten's face got even redder then she shouted "I I …… I do not like neji in that way! I just do not want to see any of you guys naked that's all and um just deal Naruto!"

"Ok ok I am I am" Naruto said while dealing the cards. This time Naruto won the hand so he decided for Hinata to lose her coat. So they kept on playing cards tell everyone was in there under-wear. Hinata was blush as red as a tomato because Naruto was captivated by how she looked and could not look a way for a long time. Sakura and Ino were trying to look cute for Saskue. Saskue just sat there trying to look cool as usual but he kept giving Sakura quick glances. Even Ino could not help but give a few glances to Lee! Of course Tenten and neji were looking at each other.

"_This is where the real fun begins!" _Naruto thought to him self_._

Naruto dealt the cards and the first winner of sudden death was…

Slayer-hehehheheh sorry every one!

But I really do not like it when you read a story and you like it then it just ends there.

(If you do not like the story this part is point less so it dose not matter)

So I am going to try and make this a good story there will be other thing happenings besides strip poker.

To be continued.

I will add these little random chats of the characters and me at the end of the chapters.

Naruto- Hey Hinata I just thought about something.

Hinata- Ya Naruto?

Naruto- Well you and Neji both have the Byakugan right?

Hinata- Yes we both do why?

Naruto-Well why do you two need to play strip poker?

You can just use your Byakugan to see whatever you want.

Hinata-Blush Well you see that would be a vary bad thing to do with out the other persons permission. _Well it is not like I never thought about it...Naruto!_

Naruto- Oh I get it I think.

Well thanks hinata I was wondering that for a while I thought that was why you always got so red around me kind of silly uh?

Hinata- N-no! I would never do that!

Naruto- Oh Hinata I am sorry I did not mean it like that!

Hinata- It's ok Naruto I forgive you.

_Well maybe I have done it once or twice._

Blush

Slayer- Hinata!! How could you!?

Please review so I know how to make the story better!

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The winner of sudden death strip poker is……Ino!

"So I get to chose who will be completely striped first?!

Well then I am going to have to say….Lee!" Ino Yelled with a little perversion in her voice. "What?! Why me?!" Lee said why his face was turning red.

"Well I kind of want to see see your prize…." Ino said with a hint of shyness in her voice. "Oh well in that case alright! Lee said as he ripped of his boxers.

Right then Ino let out a lot "WOOOOOOW!" and fell over with a noise bleed.

"Alright Lee we've seen enough sit down." Naruto and Neji yelled at the same time.

After Lee sat down and Ino got back up Naruto dealt the cards and the next winner was hinata! "Oh my I won….um I guess I will have to choose N-Naruto…." Hinata said with her face truing red as an apple. So N-Naruto l-lose the boxers.

"Ooooh hinata look at you getting Naruto to strip." Sakura whispered over to hinata.

"You heard her Naruto lose the boxers!" Tenten yelled. "Ok all you guys ready to look like little kids?! Believe it!" Naruto yelled while slipping of his boxers.

"OMG uuuuuuuuuuh" hinata yelled while falling over and fainting.

"Nice going Naruto you made hinata faint!" Sakura yelled. "N-no I am fine I just never imagined um that…." Hinata said while sitting back up. "Ok well then let's keep playing!" Naruto said. So Naruto dealt the cards and with a little help from Neji all the boys won the next few hands! And this is how the parings went,

Neji had Tenten drop it.

Naruto of course had Hinata drop it.

Lee had Ino lose her under wear.

Saskue had Sakura drop her remaining clothes which she did not mind.

After seeing all the girls in there birthday suits they guys had to get out of there before something happened. (Hint hint)

After everyone got dressed they all sat around the table again.

Hinata could not help but stare at Naruto because all the boys put there boxers on and that's all the girls put there under wear on and a long t-shirt.

While everyone was talking Naruto remember something. "Hey everyone! I just remember that I got 8 tickets to a hot spring dose everyone want to go with us?"

"Hell ya! We will all go!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

End of chapter two!

Preview- _"I could use my Byakugan to see Naruto in the room right next to mine!"_

Naruto-Wow Hinata! Double D"S?!

Hinata-Thanks Naruto You was not to bad your self….

Naruto-Hinata with boobs like that why do you all ways wear a baggie jacket?

Hinata- Well it is because I feel really weird when people look at them…

Naruto- well how do you feel about me looking at them?

Slayer- Hey now PG-13!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright were all going to a hot spring?" Naruto shouted. "Hey Naruto when do we go?" Ino asked. "Tomorrow" Naruto answered as mater a factly. "So should we all head home and pack our things for the trip?" hinata asked. "Yep we all should we leave early in the morning." Naruto said while still looking at Hinata's mostly naked body. "Hey Naruto how long will we be there?" Saskue asked. One whole week! Naruto said with his big grin. "Alright I am going to head home and pack see you tomorrow Naruto." Saskue said as he walked out of Naruto's house. "I am going to pack too." Sakura said as she left right behind Saskue. Ino and Lee left after they did fallowed by Neji and Tenten. Leaving Naruto and hinata were all alone at Naruto's house. "Hey um Hinata…do you want to …um…stay the night?"

Naruto asked with his head down and redder then Hinata's.

"Oh N-naruto I would love too!"Hinata said with her face turning redder then an apple.

_O wait could this be what I have been waiting for my whole life is Naruto going to make a move?! Oh my god I am not ready for that oh what should I do? Oh should I make the first move? _ "Earth to Hinata, hey you there?! Naruto shouted in Hinata direction.

"Oh s-sorry Naruto I just ahh…"but she was cut of by Naruto. "So Hinata do you want to take the room next to mine?" What? Hinata asked not under standing the question.

"At the hot spring. Do you want the room next to mine?" Naruto asked while his face was turning red. "Oh yes I would love to! Naruto!" hinata said while her mind was drifting of to not so clean thoughts about her and Naruto. "Hey Hinata are you ok with sharing a bed with me for the night?" "What?! Share a b-bed w-with you!?" Hinata said right before falling over from the thought of sharing a bed with Naruto.

A few hours later Hinata regained consensus and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Naruto's sleeping face. _"Naruto is sleeping right next to me. What should I do?! Oh I am not ready for this!" _Hinata thought to her self as she laid there looking a Naruto. With a low grown Naruto started to open his eyes. "Well hello Hinata. You're finally awake." Naruto said in a quite voice unbecoming of him. "Naruto what happened? Why am I s-sleeping in your bed?!" Hinata said in a voice that to her was yelling but to Naruto was talking normally. " Well last night when I asked if you were ok with it you kind of fainted so I brought you in her to lay down and I guess I fell asleep I wanted to stay by you incase you woke up." Naruto asked with his usual grin.

"_Naruto stayed with me all night! Oh he is so caring."_ Hinata taught while her face turning really red thinking about what she could have done if she woke up a littler earlier.

"Hey Hinata we should probable get ready since we leave in an hour." Naruto said before brushing his teeth. "Wait I did not pack yet!" Hinata said is a worried shout.

"Oh don't worry I called Neji after you fainted last night. To make sure you were all right. When he came he had packed your stuff for you and told me this is normal." Naruto said.

"Oh thank you Naruto. I am glad you were so worried about me." Hinata said with her face turning redder and redder.

End of chapter 3

I am sorry I had to end it there but I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger there.

Naruto- Hinata why were you so glad that I was worried about you?

Hinata- Well um you see Naruto….it's just that um…um…

Slayer-So Naruto how's that new Raman?

Naruto- Oh it is so good!

Slayer- Sorry Hinata I just thought I change the subject.

Hinata-Thank you for that Slayer.

Slayer-No problem Hinata.


End file.
